


pastels

by mickleborger



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickleborger/pseuds/mickleborger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tiny fic</p><p>a tiny tiny fic</p><p>for katrina/abbie</p><p>in the dead of night</p>
            </blockquote>





	pastels

She comes to her in the night.

It's as dark as a city can get and Abbie sits in her bed, surrounded by papers, not sleeping.  This does no good to anyone; a police officer needs sleep, and a dream-wraith cannot rightly speak to one who is not in a position to dream.  Ichabod snores on in the other room, gallantly camped out on the couch.  It's a little cute, the snoring, but even if Abbie wanted to sleep it wouldn't do much to help her.

And in the corner of the room, a flash of orange.  She's not prone to seeing things, even tired as she is; and she recognizes the movement of hair besides.  She sees the glint of painfully bright blue-green.

A whisper comes, under the hum of the ceiling fan, indecipherable.  She's not prone to hearing things, even tired as she is.  The blue-green does not move nor dim.

 _Too white, too bright, too clear for the dark colors she wears_ , Abbie thinks.  Too translucent, too, even in the dark.

Blue-green burns in the corner of her room.  Long white fingers fold themselves reservedly.  The flash of orange does not move.

The flash of orange waits.

Abbie smiles.


End file.
